


At the Waterfall

by Redamber79



Series: The Commander & The Altus [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dorian and Cullen ride out for a romantic picnic. Smut ensues.





	At the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



> Summer Smutfest Challenge, I was prompted by Naro Moreau for 2 Cullrian fics. Well, I managed one. Outdoor sex.

Dorian rode a chestnut stallion, deftly controlling the animal at knee and neck, looking for all the world as though he'd ridden all his life. Cullen chuckled to himself, realizing this was probably true. A nobleman born, he'd been taught from the moment he was able to sit astride. Cullen, on the other hand, had ridden only the old plow horse as a child, and that could never be counted on for more than an amble.

He let his eyes wander over Dorian's form, the strength of the leather-clad legs, the roll of his hips as he moved with the horse, _Sweet Maker_ , his ass when he stood in the stirrups to look ahead. Cullen could feel a familiar heat pooling in his gut, and coaxed his horse forward to ride alongside his lover.

“Where exactly are we going for this picnic, Dorian?” Cullen asked softly, pitching his voice low and soft. He watched in amusement as Dorian’s cheeks pinked, noticeable despite his olive skin.

“To the waterfall up ahead. Are you feeling hungry already, Amatus?” he teased, wetting his lips as he eyed the Commander.

Cullen met his glance with a hooded stare of his own.

“Ravenous,” he growled, and chuckled as Dorian shivered, the stallion dancing underneath him for a moment. “I'm surprised at you, love. You usually have a neater seat than that. Perhaps we should ride together more often.”

Dorian turned his horse down a trail, the waterfall rushing ahead of them, his low chuckle teasing at Cullen. Moments later the trail opened to a clearing, and they quickly settled the horses, tying them loosely in the shade where they could reach the stream to drink.

“Now, shall we see what we have for lunch?” Dorian suggested, spreading a blanket for them to sit on. Cullen stepped close, pressing against his back.

“I think we should start with the sweet,” he murmured against Dorian's ear, trailing kisses down his neck as he wrapped his arms about his lover. Dorian's head fell back on his shoulder, tilting to give him better access to his throat. Cullen took the invitation, and sucked a bruise over Dorian's pulse, his fingers busily undoing the mage's laces. Dorian rocked back against Cullen, groaning at the arousal pressing against him. He gasped as Cullen freed him from the confines of his leathers, working his shaft quickly to fullness.

“Amatus!” Dorian breathed, his eyes falling shut as Cullen's callused thumb flicked over his slit, letting loose a moan as the broad palm twisted back down his shaft. He turned in Cullen's arms, pressing his mouth to his lover's, tongue begging entrance, nipping at his lower lip. Cullen growled, fisting his hands in Dorian's short hair, tugging until Dorian moaned wantonly for him. He slanted his mouth over the mage's, sliding a hand down Dorian's spine, teasing his fingers over the swell of his ass. Dorian was pulling urgently at Cullen's laces, palming his length, as they stumbled together to the blanket. Cullen dropped to the ground and pulled Dorian down with him, the mage straddling his hips.

Dorian finally got Cullen's laces untangled as Cullen ripped his linen shirt over his head. Dorian's long fingers reached in and stroked down his shaft and back, toying with the ring piercing the head. Cullen's head went back on a gasp, moaning his lover's name. Dorian pushed him onto his back, then squirmed his way out of his leathers, retrieving a small vial of oil from the pouch at the waist.

“Now I do believe you were insulting my seat, my darling Commander. Shall I give you a demonstration of my riding skills as a reminder?” he taunted, slicking his fingers and pressing two to his opening with a hiss. Cullen groaned as he watched, slowly stroking himself as his lover prepared to take him in.

Dorian slid his oiled hand over Cullen's shaft, and knelt over his lover. They shared a slow, tender kiss, then Dorian was sinking down onto Cullen with a gasp. His back bowed in a graceful arch as his body clenched for a moment, pulling a low moan from Cullen, whose hands tightened on his waist. Dorian swept in to capture Cullen's mouth, and rolled his hips as he did, taking Cullen's length deeper into his body with a groan. Cullen sat up to capture Dorian's lips in a passionate kiss, their teeth clacking, lips bruising with the force of it. Fisting his hands in Cullen's shoulder length curls, Dorian clamped his thighs about his lover's waist, and began riding his lover in earnest, hard and fast.

Cullen let out a guttural groan, sliding his hands up Dorian's back, simply holding onto his lover as Dorian drove them both closer to the edge. Dorian rolled his hips again, twisting slightly and crying out as Cullen's shaft slid over the small bundle of nerves deep in his body. His body clenched briefly with a heady spark of pleasure, and Cullen hissed at the tightening heat around his cock. The next moment he was whimpering at the absence of his lover, as Dorian stood.

“Just a moment, Amatus, I find I’m feeling a mite overheated,” he explained, stripping off his shirt. Then, with a cocky smirk, he turned to face away from Cullen, and slowly dropped in a crouch over his lover's thighs. Cullen groaned at the sight, palming and squeezing Dorian's ass as the mage teasingly lowered himself, and he leaned forward to lave his tongue over his cleft. Dorian moaned at the touch of his tongue, but kept going, and grasping Cullen's aching shaft, guiding it back into his depths.

Dorian placed his hands on Cullen's thighs and raised his hips a handspan before dropping back down with a smack, then rolling his hips in a smooth grind to drive Cullen deeper. Cullen moaned at the sensation, and thrust up to meet him, running his callused hands over Dorian's ass, giving it a playful squeeze, then reaching around to tease his fingers down Dorian's shaft, flicking his thumb over the slit.

Dorian moaned at his touch, and deliberately clenched about his lover, the familiar burn from taking in Cullen's substantial girth fading to a spreading warmth. He rolled his hips again, and again, faster and faster, his breath starting to come in small gasps as he rode Cullen's cock. Cullen was grunting with each thrust, one hand still stroking over Dorian's shaft, the other clamped on his shoulder as he pulled him down only to let him rise again. Dorian leaned forward just so, and cried out at the next roll of his hips, the head of Cullen's cock running over that familiar spot deep within him.

“Dorian, you're so tight for me, love, _fuck!_ That's it, _nng_ , take it all, keep going, beloved.” Cullen's voice was a hoarse rasp, and he could feel his cock starting to throb with his pulse. “Tell me you're close, Dorian, please!”

Dorian could feel Cullen's thighs tightening under his hands, and picked up the pace, chasing his own release even as he drove his lover to his. Cullen's broad palm slid down his cock again, twisting on the downward stroke then running his palm over the head. Suddenly Cullen's teeth were at the nape of Dorian's neck, and the mage cried out, tilting his head to one side to grant his lover access. Cullen laved his tongue over the mark he left, then bit him again, this time between his neck and shoulder, and didn't let go.

Dorian moaned at the feel of Cullen's teeth, one hand moving to fist in his sweat-damp blond curls, holding him tightly to Dorian's neck. He pulled Cullen's hair just lightly, and the Commander responded by biting just that bit harder.

“Amatus, fuck! Yes, mark me, claim me!” Dorian gave a low whine, his hips losing their rhythm as he felt his balls draw tightly to his body. Cullen squeezed his cock, just this side of painfully, and it was over, Dorian was coming with a shout. Thick ropes of cum splashed onto the blanket, onto Cullen's bunched leathers, onto his boots.

Cullen swore as he felt Dorian tighten about his cock like a vise, and he pulled Dorian's head back by a fist in his hair, kissing his way down his jaw until the darker man turned his head, their lips and tongues meeting in a messy tangle. Dorian continued to roll his hips, and capturing Cullen’s hand, he slid his lover’s come-smeared fingers between his lips and licked them clean with a guttural moan.

“Fuck, Dorian, _fuck!_ Love, I'm -- I'm,  _fuck!”_  

Cullen dropped his hands to Dorian's hips, thrusting into him one, two, three times. Dorian chose that moment to bite the mound of Cullen's thumb, and the brief spark of pain sent the golden Commander over the edge, spilling into his lover.

Cullen slumped back to the ground, his chest heaving as he panted for air. He pulled Dorian down with him, resting the mage's head on his shoulder as he stroked gentle fingers over his chest. He teased briefly at one of the rings piercing Dorian's nipples, pulling a moan from them both as Dorian's body reacted and tightened again.

Dorian slid off his lover, feeling his seed dripping from him, and curled up against Cullen's side, the slight breeze coming over the stream cooling their flushed skin.

“Any further complaints about my riding skills, Amatus?” he teased, his voice husky from the cries he'd let out. Cullen nuzzled at his cheek, turning to kiss him slowly, tenderly.

“None whatsoever, my love,” Cullen sighed, cuddling his lover close.

“I see,” Dorian murmured, tracing slow patterns across Cullen's chest, teasing his fingers through the golden hair. “So I needn't find a riding crop for next time? Pity.”

Cullen's moan startled them both, the Commander flushing red in a heartbeat, as Dorian stared at him a moment before bursting into laughter.

“That can be arranged, Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd and typed as always on my phone. All errors are my own. Please let me know if you see any glaring spelling mistakes.


End file.
